The present invention relates to flow sensors and, more particularly, to flow sensor housings. The problem solved by the present invention is the lack of a practical first-level package suitable for miniature flow sensors such as on-chip sensors. Although the present invention is particularly applicable to on-chip flow sensors, it is not limited to on-chip sensors.